worlds_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Countries A list of all eligible nations may be found here. Artists # Artist should be strongly connected to the country they want to represent (e.g. Currently live there and work there for some years, citizenship, place of birth, have 50% or more ancestry from that country etc.) Anyway, the '''council '''will determine if the roots are legitimate. # All singers must be alive. # Singer was 16 or older at the time the song was published. # When it comes to groups, the group must have a strong connection to the country (e.g. works there, was formed there) or 50% of the members can qualify individually. Entries # Songs that have taken part in (J)E(A)SC in the past are not allowed to take part. # Song was released on 2016 or later. # Covers aren't allowed to participate. # Remixes or revamps are allowed, only if their original hasn't taken part yet and their original singer is featured. # There are no restrictions regarding the language; the song can be in any language, no matter the country it represents. # There are no limit regarding the views on YouTube. # Overused songs are not allowed. Selection process An entry can be either selected via an internal or a national selection. However, there are some rules applying to both and they are listed below. National Selection In case of a national selection, the broadcaster must follow some rules when organizing a national selection. # All the artists must be native from the country the selection takes place in. # Artists that have roots from the country are allowed to compete as well, as long as their connection with the country is strong enough. # There should be 5 or less songs in the National selection of the country. # The national selection can start only after the confirmations of the edition have opened and after their songs had been allowed by the council. # The results of the selection have to be presented before the given songs deadline. However, the broadcaster is allowed to submit a request for a later result presentation. # Songs that have been used in the national selection cannot be used again in a further national or internal selection. If a national selection was cancelled and its songs were already announced then the songs cannot be used again. Internal Selection In case of an internal selection, the broadcaster must follow some rules when selecting an entry. # The artist must be native to the country. # The song must be submitted to the OEBU before the given songs deadline. # The song must be presented within the given songs deadline. Performers There are some rules regarding the performers representing a country in the contest and they are listed below. # In case of an internal selection, the singer must be native to the country. # In case of a national selection, the singer may be native to the country or have strong connections to it. # The singer must be over the age of 16 on the day the song was released. # Singers that have died cannot compete in the contest. Voting You have to send '''two '''sets of votes (split jury/televote) (12-10-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1) to the comments of the video or by PMing the host. If you don't submit votes, you will be disqualified from the results and receive one strike. You mustn't make your votes published to anyone. Doing so may have consequences too. Borrowing Borrowing is allowed for the following countries. With conditions. #The artist need to be 100% from the country. #There is no limit of views. Strikes You can receive 1 strike for: # Failing to submit an entry within the given deadline. # Failing to submit votes within the given deadline. # Failing to confirm/withdraw within the given deadline. You can receive 1 or more strikes for: # Cheating or attempting to cheat during voting (and not only). # Insulting or harassing other HoDs. # Breaking any other rules. With three strikes, you won't be allowed to take part for one edition. With five strikes, you won't be allowed to take part for two editions. With eight strikes, you will be banned permanently from the community.